More particularly, the invention relates to a fluid dispenser nozzle comprising a resilient sealing lip fitted on a substantially rigid support, the sealing lip being adapted to press in leaktight manner against a shutter member belonging to the support, the sealing lip being pressed elastically against a free end of said shutter member.
Document WO-A-00 26007 describes an example of such a dispenser nozzle, in which the support comprises a central core having the sealing lip bearing thereagainst, which sealing lip is overmolded onto the core and surrounds said core almost completely.
The dispenser nozzle described in that document presents the following drawbacks:                if the sealing lip adheres accidentally to the core during overmolding, then the nozzle does not operate; and        it is not guaranteed that the sealing lip bears in leaktight manner against the core, given that the lip bears without prestress and given the possibility of shrinkage phenomena occurring during cooling of the nozzle after molding.        